PAKDD
by The ChaosKnight
Summary: People Against Kiyoji Driving Drunk


Disclaimer: I own everything that I own, execpt for G-gundam and friends.  
Chapter 1: P.A.K.D.D  
  
"Join P.A.K.D.D, PAKDD! Pilots Against Kiyoji Driving Drunk!" yelled Domon Kashu on the streets of NeoJapan.   
  
It had been but a scarce ten days since the Dark Gundam had been stolen by Kiyoji. Domon wanted to make sure that after he recovered the Dark Gundam, that this would not happen again.  
  
"Hey what's that? Packed?? Huh?" asked a passerby.  
  
"No! Its P.A.K.D.D, PAKDD! Pilots Against Kiyoji Driving Drunk! Look what happened when Kiyoji had a couple of drinks before getting--er, stealing a Gundam. I dont want that to EVER happen again!"  
  
Domon took out a T.V., a DVD player, and a DVD. He played the DVD, and said, "Watch what happened."  
  
*ten days earlyer, and a couple of hours before Kiyoji went insane and stole the Dark Gundam*  
  
"Kiyoji, heres the dinner you ordered," yelled Domon's dad, Dr. Kashu. "Hurry up and eat it, we have to go and work on the Dark Gundam."  
  
"Ya, ya, whatever you say dad," replied Kiyoji.  
  
After Dr. Kashu had walked out of the room, Kiyoji crossed over to his bed, lifted off the mattress, and took a two-liter bottle of alcohal. Kiyoji smiled, and tossed the the cup of water into the trash, and sat the bottle by his meal. After taking a deep sip, Kiyoji sat back, and smiled a strange, liquor-smelling smile.  
  
A couple of hours later, Kiyoji staggered into the hanger which held the Dark Gundam. He picked up a wrench and started to tighten screws, then, he loosened the screws. Tighten, loosen, tighten, loosen, tighten, loosen. Over and over again.  
  
"Er, Kiyoji? Are you okay?" asked Dr. Kashu, "You've been tightening and then lossening the same screw for about an hour now."  
  
"Im okay father," said Kiyoji as he stumbled as his vision began to swirl into a multi-colored blur.  
  
Kiyoji staggered over to the arm of the Gundam, and proceded to hit it with a wrench. He was just about to let out a stream of curses, when Dr. Kashu said, "Kiyoji, I'm going to get your mother and show her the Dark Gundam. Stay here and work on it, okay, 'cause after i will show it to the government. They need to see it."  
  
But, what Kiyoji heard was, "Kiyoji, I'm going to get your mother and shove her into the Dark Gundam. Stay here and protect it so it wont be taken away... by the government. I need to steal it."  
  
Of course, Kiyoji, being the stupid idiot he is, took those words literaly. First, he thought about it. "Hmm... Dad says that he is corrupt, and the government is corrupt. Dad wants the Dark Gundam, but the Government wants to steal it from us. I know! I will tell the Government on my father, but I will take the Gundam instead!"  
  
This stupid thought was fuled by the unhealthy amount of liquor consumed just an hour before.  
  
"First," he thought, "I will go back and get some of that beer that I like so much."  
  
An half-hour later, Kiyoji, his mother, and Dr. Kashu were looking at the Dark Gundam. Suddenly, "Freeze! You are under arrest Dr. Kashu!"  
  
Kiyoji, out of the sight of his father, took a big sip from the flask of beer hidden in his pocket. The light-headed feeling caused him to laugh like a maniac. He laughed and laughed, and laughed and laughed.   
  
Then, he jumped into the Dark Gundam, of course his hand-foot coorenation was a bit off due to the beer, so he tripped on the door. Kiyoji swore, and then started laughing again.  
  
Suddenly, a shot rang out and Kiyoji's mother fell to the floor, dead. "You mother--" Kiyoji's voice was drowned out by the guns that fired at the Gundam. Kiyoji's eyes narrowed, and he did that thing were the pilot goes into the Gundam, and then used a special skill, Beer Flame. A gigantic casket of beer, hidden in the torso of the Dark Gundam, powered a beer shooting stream in the Gundam's hand.   
  
Beer sprayed all over the NeoJapan soldiers, and some stopped to drink. Then, a small flamethrower activated in the other hand and burned all of the NeoJapan soldiers to a crisp. Then, seeing no opposition, Kiyoji flew the DarkGundam out of the hanger.  
  
Out side the hanger, thousands of Mobile Suits were launched to deal with the Dark Gundam.  
  
*ten days after Kiyoji went insane and stole the Dark Gundam*  
  
Domon stared at the T.V. intently, and every so often yelled advice to the characters.  
  
He turned around to tell the other viewer something, but he could only stare, shocked at the sight which was in front of his eyes.   
  
The passerby, was drinking beer. Now ordinarally, this would not of been troublesome, but the name of the beer was, "Kiyoji Style Beer"  
  
Domon looked up to the sky, and swore. "Fuuuuu*Beep!*"  
  
The End (of Chapter 1 ^_^)  
There, thats it. Chapter 1. Who knows i might continue or i might not, it all depends on........... if i feel like it. (Though i was gonna say the reviewers eh?) well, R&R please, and hope you liked the story ^_~.  
  
Remember, flames are ALWAYS welcome. 


End file.
